choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Hero)
Your Character in Hero is the main protagonist of the "Hero" series. Although his/her default name is "Alex", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Your Character cares about their friends and is very skilled at their job as Prescott Industries' executive assistant. It is also implied they have a strong sense of justice given that they use their powers to fight crime instead of personal gain. They can choose to fight crime casually or be brutal against the Criminals and Supervillains. After discovering that you're from another dimension, you become extremely depressed and start shutting people out, refusing to leave your apartment, and making up excuses such as being sick. In the Book 1 finale, it is revealed that you are willing sacrifice yourself so that others can live. Relationships Poppy Patel Poppy is one of Your Character's best friends and it is mentioned they went to college together. They traditionally get dinner together every Monday night. Grayson Prescott Your Character is Grayson's executive assistant and one of his closest friends. It is mentioned that you went to college together. In Chapter 1, you can choose to kiss him at the gala. Marjorie Miles Marjorie is one of Your Character's co-workers. However, she is their superior. Marjorie has a tendency to push Your Character around, and mock them at any given opportunity. Dax Darcisse Dax and Your Character are friends and coworkers. He builds gadgets for your war on crime. Shrapnel They immediately have a hostile encounter at the gala. In Book 1, Chapter 4, the player has the chance to take Shrapnel down casually or be brutal. Either way, Shrapnel ends up in jail. Meiko Katsaros They originally had a negative relationship due to her hatred of Vigilantes. She labeled you as a criminal for your acts of Vigilantism and attempts to have you and Talos arrested. After you and Talos save her from Caleb, she starts to see you as heroes instead of villains. Powers * Super-Strength: '''Your character so far has shown high levels of strength, such as stopping a moving truck, tossing heavier men than him/her at a great distance. * '''Flight: Your character shows the ability to fly without outside help, flying high buildings to show a type of levitation, but at first he could not control its power, but advanced in full control at will, and can perform from very high jumps to a complete flight. * 'Super-Endurance/Super-Durability: '''Your character so far, as effect of the Prism Crystal, has shown high levels of endurance and durability, resisting being burned, beaten, etc. This ability is passive, so it can not activate or deactivate it. Character Customization Gender and Face Outfit Choices H Work.png|Workwear H Prescott Gala.png|Gala outfit H Suit 1.png|First suit H Prescott Gala 2.png|Re-opening gala outit Trivia * Their options for costumes were most likely inspired by Batman and Superman. * In ''Book 1, Chapter 2, it is mentioned that they wore braces when they were younger. * In the same chapter mentioned above, it is mentioned by Rochelle that they are 25 years old. Category:Characters Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes